


The Bucket List

by orphan_account



Series: The Bucket List Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bucket List, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry gets a new notebook and Louis is too curious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea which wouldn't leave my head for a while now, so I just had to write it down. Hope you like it!  
> I would love to hear your opinion about it and maybe your ideas as I will continue to write the series!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)

Louis was going crazy. He definitely wasn’t the most patient person and he was hungry. And being impatient and hungry was never a good combination when it came to Louis Tomlinson.

_Damn, Harry knew that and he still let him wait!_

Both of them sat at the back porch of their shared house, enjoying a warm and peaceful summer evening, outside. It was the place where they could be themselves. Just Louis and Harry, who could touch, hug and kiss whenever they wanted.

And as much as Louis loved being on tour and to be with the other lads, he knew that there was one thing he loved more. Harry. His Hazza.  
  
But this Hazza would be the death of him soon if he wouldn’t hurry up.  
  
Harry promised him to make dinner so they wouldn’t have to leave the house. Leaving the house always meant paps and fans who followed them around.  
They loved their fans and swore they were the best fans ever but on their days off Louis wanted Harry for himself and that meant dinner at home. And dinner at home meant Harry cooking as Louis couldn’t cook to safe his life!  
  
“Harry, seriously. What are you doing?” Louis asked pulling out the grass beside him. He was getting more and more impatient with every minute.

“As you can see I’m writing. What else would I do with a pen and a notebook in my hands? And leave the grass alone!” He answered without looking up.  
  
Louis groaned. “Don’t be such a smartass! I can see what you are doing. I just don’t get why you have to do it now!”  
  
“Louis. I told you I would cook dinner. I just have to finish making some notes before I forget them!” Harry answered as if he had all the time in the world.

Louis knew that Harry liked to carry around journals to take notes or to write down his ideas. He saw the brown journals many times before though he never took or read them.  
But he never saw the small, black notebook, Harry was writing in now. It was smaller than his usual ones. Far too small to write lyrics or ideas down.

“What are you writing anyway? Lyrics?” Louis asked.

“Nope. Not lyrics. But I can’t tell you.” Harry answered fast.  
  
Too fast. Now Louis got really curious.

“Why not Harry? It’s not like this is your diary and we tell each other everything!” Louis pouted.  
Actually didn’t want to know if Harry didn’t want to tell him but I hated being ignored and left out!

“You would laugh! I know you Louis!” Harry answered looking up now.

“I would never laugh, Harry! I swear.” Louis said holding up his hand.

“You did the last time though. You promised me not to laugh and you did! I should have never told you!”

“Harry, you can’t expect me not to laugh when you tell me that you dressed as a fairy covered in pixie dust one Halloween!"

“I was four! And you promised…”

Louis nearly started to laugh again when he thought of the moment but pulled himself together and promised Harry not to laugh again.

“It’s my Bucket List.” Harry whispered, hating himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _Harry, you are so stupid! Why did you tell him?_ Harry asked himself ,preparing himself for the things to come.

“Your what!? Harry, why would you write one? Only idiots write those lists! Or people who think they are kind of philosophic having a plan for their entire life! Lists are useless! And no one ever does all the things on their lists because people are just too lazy!” Louis said, not knowing where those words came from. He regretted them as soon as he saw Harry looking down at his journal.

“See you do it again…” Harry whispered not looking up. He didn’t know why those words hurt him. He knew Louis and he knew he didn’t mean it. Sometimes he just couldn’t help himself.

“I’m sorry, Hazza.” Louis said, now sitting beside Harry. He pulled him over so Harry would sit on his lap resting his head against Louis’ chest. “I really am! I didn’t want to hurt you. I just don’t understand why you would write such a list! I mean, you aren’t dying soon. Well you aren’t right?” Louis asked panicking just thinking about it but Harry shook his head and so Louis continued relieved. “Okay, you are obviously not dying. You aren’t old. You aren’t stuck in a boring life. You have enough money to make all your dreams come true. You have people who would help you. And just for the record, I was NOT laughing!” Louis smirked.

“It’s not about money. It’s not about being old and your time is running off. I just thought it would be nice to have some goals, some things I want to accomplish in life and to write them down. Even if I don’t do them, it’s going to be nice to see what things I wanted to when I was younger.” Harry answered, looking at Louis now.

“Hope you won’t regret not doing it.”

“Well, I guess I still can go base jumping when I’m 80.” Finally a little smile returned on Harry’s face.

“You want to go base jumping?” Louis asked surprised, knowing Harry would never ever jump out of plane.

“No, that’s not on my list.”

“What is on it then? Maybe I can help!” Louis answered.

“No, I can’t tell you!” Harry said a bit too fast!

“Why not Harry? Please, just one thing!” Louis was getting really curious now.  
 _What could be on that damn list that Harry made such a big deal out of it!?_

Harry was opening the little book again but held it close to his chest so Louis couldn’t read what he had written. He trusted Louis and he knew he really wanted to help him.  
But he couldn’t tell him some things on his list… at least not now.

“Okay, just one thing.” Harry said looking through the pages. He needed to find something which wouldn’t involve Louis and something which would be impossible to do anytime soon. Harry knew Louis would do everything to help him and it wasn’t like he didn’t want his help.  
It was just like that he didn’t want Louis to feel obliged to help him after he got to know what Harry wished to do.  
  
And there was it. A small not Harry wrote down months ago.

“I want to learn how to ice skate.” Harry announced.

“Really?” Louis asked, wondering why Harry couldn’t ice skate and why he wanted to learn it so badly that he wrote it down.

 “Really! But now I’m going to make us some dinner before my poor boyfriend is starving.” Harry smirked after he heard Louis’ stomach growl again and with that he stood up, took the other one’s hand to lead him into the kitchen.

Harry hoped that Louis would forget their little talk soon.  
And on their way inside Louis made a mental note.


End file.
